


The Perfect Costume

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: The last time Nora Darhk celebrated Halloween she was still a kid and she dressed as Wednesday Addams. She always thought it was a good last costume, but that doesn't mean she isn't thrilled now that it no longer has to have been her last costume. Besides, now she can be part of a couples costume, and Ray has the perfect one in mind.





	The Perfect Costume

Like most holidays, Nora had very nearly forgotten that the world still celebrated Halloween.

Her last Halloween, an unsurprisingly important holiday in her house growing up, before she had been thrown to social services, the mental hospital, and then The Order, she had been eleven, and she had dressed as Wednesday Addams.

She still remembers the stress that had come with the costume; it had been one she picked weeks in advance, loved, and was excited for, but she wanted to _really _look like Wednesday and so she’d convinced herself she had to rip the head from one of her beloved dolls. Looking back she actually laughs at the memory, she almost can’t believe there was really a time in her life where a doll missing it’s head had been her biggest grievance.

This Halloween, she is excited again.

She has no idea what she wants to be, or if she’ll even be anything. Growing up her parents had always dressed up and thrown a grand party, or had a séance, but unlike her parents she is living on a time machine and while their “present day” calendar boasts that Halloween is next week, she doubts they’ll be parking to hand out candy.

Or, maybe they will be docking.

“The Time Bureau is throwing a Halloween party.” Nate informs all of them on one of his many visits, “And Ava wanted me to let you guys know that you’re invited.”

“A Halloween party?” Ray asks, standing from the table, and Nora tries her damndest to hide her smirk but even she knows she fails.

“That’s fantastic!” Her boyfriend continues, as he snaps his attention over to Sara. “We’re going, right?”

Nora turns to look at the Captain as well, her interest well peaked. Honestly, she thinks her excitement might be on par with Ray’s for once. She hides it better, a Chihuahua could probably hide it better, but on the inside she can feel her adrenaline spiking. She didn’t think they’d actually _do _something for Halloween, to the point where she’d assumed that even with all her excitement she would most likely only end up acknowledging the holiday in private. With Ray, of course, but that is always a given.

“As long as nothing comes up.” Sara answers, smirking a little, and Nora’s sure she already has all kinds of spooky ideas herself. “We could use a night out.”

Ray audibly cheers at the answer, and Nora smiles to herself, though she promises herself that she isn’t going to get her hopes up. They’re the Legends; something _always_ comes up for them.

Yet, the week flies by, and now by some miracle they only have less than a half hour until the party and it still looks like they’re going to be able to attend.

“Ok.” She says, setting down her spell book. “We should get in our costumes.”

“Yes!” Ray cheers, springing from his desk chair so fast she starts chuckling to herself.

He’s been “tinkering” for about three hours now, though she’d noticed in the last forty minutes he hadn’t done much more than twirl the screwdriver over the same screw again and again. He’d lost focus, too excited for the party.

“Now if you don’t like it, we can go to the fabricator and change it.” He says as he drags out the black dress bag from their closet, one he literally put under lock and key from her.

Cautious as she’s forced herself to be this week, she was still happy to brainstorm with Ray over some couples costumes ideas. The problem came that once they got past the truly ridiculous ideas (bacon and eggs, peanut butter and jelly, a wall socket and a plug, plus a few others) she realized that for this Halloween, she’s pretty much game for anything. She couldn’t decide on anything they discussed, and so yesterday she’s finally told Ray to surprise her.

“Ok.” She laughs, she’s sure she is going to love whatever is in the bag, but she still appreciates having the final say.

Ray unlocks the zipper for her and lets her drag it down. She doesn’t go slow, but she doesn’t rip down the zipper either, and she swears the anticipation builds ten fold in the time it takes her to open the bag.

The garment inside blends well with the bag itself. After some of the ideas they’d gone through (Clowns, Superman and Lois Lane, Cinderella and Prince Charming) she had expected something, well, brighter.

That isn’t to say she doesn’t love the long black dress she pulls from the bag. It looks like it’ll fit her perfectly, with a dipping neckline and sleeves that flare just the tiniest bit at the wrists. The thing is, the dress is the only thing in the bag and she doesn’t get what costume it is supposed to be. She looks up at Ray, pulling out his own costume; a pinstripe suit with a dark red bow tie, and he is beaming from ear to ear when he catches her eye.

“Morticia and Gomez Addams!” He exclaims, and he must see the shock on her face because he frowns right away.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, “Do you not like it? Is it too close to dressing as a witch? Because Morticia isn’t really a witch, technically, but if it’s too close we can-”

She puts her hand over his mouth, smiling both to him and herself, because she knows she’s never mentioned her last Halloween to him and this… Well she knows magic is real, but she’s never been all that sure if she believes in signs from the universe.

But this is a damn good one.

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
